


Rough Night [Podfic]

by jesuisgrace, Poe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale Uses His Words, Excessive use of the F word, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisgrace/pseuds/jesuisgrace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/pseuds/Poe
Summary: [Derek] looks like he’s trying to will Stiles to be silent, to not wake Isaac up who is undoubtedly fragile from maybe sneezing during dinner or tripping over the coffee table, but he also looks like he maybe feels bad. A little. Feels a little, tiny bit bad about his boyfriend walking in on their one fucking night together to find him in bed with someone else.“Fuck this”, he mutters, holding his hands up and backing out of the room.“Stiles”, Derek whispers so quietly he can barely hear. “It’s not… he… he needs me. Don’t…”Stiles doesn’t wait around to hear the rest of his barely whispered not-apology. He turns and leaves. Derek doesn’t follow. Fuck. Today. So. Hard.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 19





	Rough Night [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rough Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850026) by [jesuisgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisgrace/pseuds/jesuisgrace). 



> This fic was written by me and recorded by Poe. It is posted here with their permission.
> 
> Enjoy the fic and Poe's lovely British accent <3

[k](https://soundcloud.com/user-881932982) · [Rough Night](https://soundcloud.com/user-881932982/rough-night/s-KvRTSQvEG2q)

**Text:** [Rough Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850026)

 **Author:** [jesuisgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisgrace)

 **Reader:** [Poe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/pseuds/Poe)

 **Length:** 18 minutes, 44 seconds

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://soundcloud.com/user-881932982/rough-night/s-KvRTSQvEG2q)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! Let us know what you think! 
> 
> Intro/Outro is That Unwanted Animal by The Amazing Devil
> 
> Come bug us on tumblr:  
> [Grace (@eusuntgratie)](https://eusuntgratie.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poe (@jbbarnes)](https://jbbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
